Sammy's Death (re-cap)
by hollister14
Summary: "Instead of saying goodbye, I will just say...thank you for being my friend." Just Tara's POV. no Tara/Christian this time. but if i get a lot of reviews there will be one.


**Just wanna say this is my first Fanfic for Dance Academy. I do not own anything. (I wish)**

Tara's POV

As I ran back stage to grab my water bottle, to take a drink after my nice long warm up session in front of the judges, I saw Christian standing there, waiting for me with a card in his hand and his phone in the other.

"Ahh, I cannot believe I just got through that!" I said while I take another large sip of my ice cold water. I looked up at his face. I could see sadness written all over. I set my water bottle down and fixed the number 7 that was plastered on my leotard.

He just stood there, looking at me. It lasted a couple of seconds before I finally broke the silence.

I spoke, "What are you doing here?"

"Tara, I have to tell you something," he started. Before he could finish I spoke up.

"Where's Sammy. He's on like, now." I said looking around hoping to find Sammy.

Christian sighed and said, "He in an accident." I looked at him with pure shock.

"What?"

"He was hit by a car," He said almost tearing up.

"What? Is okay? Did he break anything?"

"it wasn't that kind of accident Tara."

"Is he going to be able to dance?" I said kind of fast.

"No, He's not," he whispered. He started speaking again.

"When the ambulance got there…. Sammy died on the way to hospital."

I then felt my whole world crumble beneath me. It felt like someone had just stabbed me in the chest and just left me there to die. I bet it would be better than finding out your best friend just died in an accident. Was this some kind of joke? Was Sammy really just going to pop out of know where and surprise me like it was some crazy joke? No…Sammy isn't the type of guy to kid with usually.

I just stood there stunned. Not moving, barely breathing. And I couldn't cry. At all. The tears just wouldn't fall, and I had no idea why.

We finally made it back to the school. In our little "house" as most people would call it, everyone was in their own little space. Ben sitting on the back of the couch, Oli crying in the corner, teachers everywhere in the kitchen, but only the ones that knew him. I looked over at my best friend Kat to see her crying next to Miss Raine.

Ben looked up at me, but I just walked past him and into Kat's arms. She started sobbing on my shoulder, until I realized someone was missing.

"Abigail."

Kat and I exchanged worried/sad looks and rushed to find her. We hear a sound coming from the bathroom. I open the door to see the shower on. We open up the curtain to see the shower on freezing cold temperature and Abigail in her leotard, soaking wet. I shut off the water and grabbed onto Abigail's arm. I helped her up. Kat grabbed a towel for her too at least make her feel a little warm. She was shaking like my great aunts Chihuahua, Misty. He eyes covered in mascara.

That was the first time in my life I have ever seen Abigail so upset. So…_broken._

I wrapped the towel around her as she latched onto Kat. She embraced her into a big friendly warm, hug. I rubbed her back, saying "Shhhhhh," softly until she calmed down a bit. We finally got her dressed into nice warm pajamas and all of us, even the guys, all went into Abigail's room. We fell asleep on the floor, all huddled into one mess of blanket scatter everywhere.

I then felt the urge to look at my cell phone. I looked down at it and it spoke to me.

"Miss Webster, Can you believe this moment-us day has finally arrived-'' I quickly closed my phone. I had to find a more private place if I didn't want to wake the others. I quietly got up and walked outside. I walked onto a hill that looked above the city. Lights filled the City. It was finally peaceful.

I opened up my phone to let it talk, "Miss Webster, Can you believe this moment-us day has finally arrived. Look I think Christian is on his way to see you. But um, ignore him okay? This is your day T, don't let him distract you. I was just thinking, you remember last year when we were at the bottom? Now, here we are. Conquering the world. I'll see you out there." I couldn't bear to listen to anymore.

I closed my phone and set it down on the grass. I looked up at the sky. I finally let tears fall. I brought my legs up to my chest. I rested my chin on my knee calves as I cried.

_Yeah, conquering the world._

**So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Please review if possible! Thank you.**


End file.
